Kimiko
by dontmakemesmackyou
Summary: "I am not a patient man, Kimiko-san, and I know what I want." Izuna bears witness to his brother Madara's first meeting with the woman who would become his wife. Completely random one-shot.


I have no idea what brought this on. I was watching Shippuden episode 136 and then suddenly this poured out of me. I don't even know if it's in character, haha. I'm reluctant to post this, but hey ho. Here it is!

This isn't something I have intention to continue, I was more interested in writing how Madara would chat up the birds, so to speak, heh, than Kimiko as a character.

I don't own Madara and Izuna, they belong to Kishimoto, and Kimiko, well, whatever. She's the product of 3am thinking.

...

"Izuna." My brother Madara's voice reached my ears, and I looked up from the scrolls I was pouring over to meet his eyes. He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Come with me, I may need your aid in restraining someone."

I nodded, rising to my feet and followed him as we moved swiftly out of our home and further into the compound. We could hear a ruckus from our cousin Hiruko's house as we approached it and my Sharingan activated, one glance at my brother showed he had the same idea.

We slipped discreetly through the front door and made our way quikcly to the source of the sound, to be met with the badly burned carcass of what was presumably our cousin at our feet in the hall. From the corner of my eye, I saw a figure flash past and barrage into one of the rooms. My feet moved instinctively to pursue our cousin's murderer, following their path into the room.

"Stop." Madara's voice run out clear through the room, and the figure paused, crouched on the window sill, ready to leap. They looked back over their shoulder, green eyes fixing on Madara, after briefly flitting over me. "Come back, I would like to speak to you."

They didn't budge. "Speak swiftly, Uchiha, my patience is wearing thin." Telling from the voice, this assailant was most definitely a woman.

Madara omitted a soft chuckle. "My brother Izuna and I aren't intending to reap retribution for what you just did to Hiruko. The man was an embarrassment, he had it coming."

This caught her interest. She swivelled around to face us, her hand reaching out to rest on the window frame. She was a very attractive woman, it would appear. Long midnight coloured hair, brushing softly against her face, penetrating bright,_ bright _green eyes, a pale heart-shaped face, a delicate nose and well shaped pink lips. From what I could see, she had an ample bosom, shapely legs and strong hips. Her skin seemed soft, but I could see the underlying steel in her bones, the corded muscle. This woman was a shinobi.

"What is your name, woman?" Madara asked, a small smile curving his lips. I could tell from the way he was looking at her, she seemed to have piqued his interest in some way. It was a very, very rare occurance that Madara had his head turned by a woman, it was going to be interesting to hear what he had to say to her.

"Kimiko." Kimiko stated curtly, her hand starting to grip the window frame. Had a bit of a short temper to go with those good looks, it would seem.

"That means 'empress', doesn't it?" Madara stepped forward casually, coming to lean against the wall. "Suits you."

She snorted. "Smooth, very smooth. What is it you want to speak to me about?"

"Aren't you going to ask my name? You presumably know my brother's, as I've already said it, and we know yours. Wouldn't want to be rude now, ne?"

Her gaze hardened, visibly setting her teeth. "Well? What is your name?"

"My name is Madara Uchiha, Kimiko-san." Madara pushed himself off the wall, and moved to sit at the low table. "Come, sit with us. I know the low table isn't ideal outside of dining, but it's convenient for the moment." His gaze turned to me, his Sharingan unusually deactivated, and he motioned with his head for me to sit also. I did so, sitting at his side.

She wavered visibly in the window. She was weighing her chances. It was becoming clear she hadn't needed to be told our names, our reputations had preceeded us. Madara patted his hand on the table, softly but with his ever-present firmness.

"Sit." He said it quietly, but there was no mistaking that it was a command. My brother had a bit of a short temper himself.

Kimiko stood her ground for a moment or so longer, it would seem she didn't like being ordered around, before dropping gracefully to the floor. She straightened out and walked towards us with a slight stiffness to her step. She reluctantly took her place across from us at the table, eyeing us both warily. She was definitely a shinobi, there was no mistaking it. No normal person would be so edgy. There weren't many female shinobi, I have to admit, I was quite intrigued myself.

"What lead you to attack our dear Hiruko, Kimiko-san?" Madara asked, smiling at the on-edge woman.

"He touched me." She answered automatically, through her teeth.

"Now, now, Kimiko-san, don't be dishonest." Her eyes widened and met Madara's, and he held her gaze. "I watched the entire thing before going to fetch my brother. He touched you, yes, on the shoulder. It wasn't until after he said something to you, that you attacked. What did he say?"

"Why does it matter?" Kimiko growled impatiently, her pink lips parting to reveal her grit white teeth.

"I would like to know." His voice retained its gentle firmness. It was starting to unnerve even me.

Kimiko flashed him a ferocious glare before finally relenting. "He was merely informing me of what he expected of me as his future wife."

"Oh? Do tell."

"It's irrelevant." Her dainty looking hands clenched into fists. "I will be no man's whore, Uchiha. I don't care how much of a dowry my parents were paid."

"I see. What about a man's wife?"

"Being a man's wife is the same as being his whore."

"Oh, you obviously haven't met the right man, Kimiko-san. You need to meet a man who can appreciate your shinobi skills," That caught her attention. Her green eyes lost their anger as they fixed on Madara. Perhaps she hadn't been praised for choosing the path of the shinobi. It wasn't really regarded as women's work, after all. "A man who will treat you as an equal. You outweighed that unfit ridiculous man in strength and in skill, it was obvious from the second my eyes fell upon you two. Why should a woman like you submit herself to a pathetic excuse of a man like him?"

He appeared to have her transfixed. I had no idea where he was going with this. Madara had recently become betrothed to a female member of the Uchiha, and he wasn't the type of a man for mistresses, especially a woman like this.

"You need a man that can challenge that strength, those skills." His hand reached across the table and captured one of hers in his vice like grip. "I am that man, Kimiko-san. You will be my wife. You will make a good companion. You will bear me strong children."

What did he just say?

Kimiko snatched her hand back, rearing back, preparing to strike. "I am not breeding stock, Uchiha!" She roared, forming hand seals.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Madara was sitting beside me, watching her carefully with a curious smile on his face, and then suddenly, he was behind Kimiko, twisting her arm behind her back, forcing her down and pressing her face into the low table.

"You should be grateful I offered, rather than just took you for myself." He growled into the shell of her ear. "I am not a patient man, Kimiko-san, and I know what I want. I would much rather you came to me willingly, and I'll treat you as a wife and companion, but if that's not to happen, I will treat you like breeding stock. Like a whore. Make your choice, woman. You will be mine either way."

Kimiko struggled to form words, panting in fright, her bright eyes wide and panicked.

Madara expelled a breath in frustration and looked to me. "Izuna, leave us. My future wife and I have much to discuss."

I stood, straightening to my full height. "What of your betrothed, brother?"

"I have no interest in her. I'll deal with her later. She would bore me half to death and then her pathetic womb would yield me weak children. This one," he moved forward, bringing his stomach flush against her lower back, making her omit a small noise in fright, "She will keep me entertained, and our offspring will be the strongest of their generation." He released her arm and she immediately brought her other hand to her wrist to rub it.

I nodded and made my way to the door. I made one last glance before exiting, seeing her turn to him and his subsequent smile of triumph.

...

I don't know how to feel about that, heh. Hope you enjoyed it, regardless!


End file.
